Tread Softly
by Magical Butts
Summary: Being a muggle-born witch isn't easy. Even less so when you're Irish with a mother who's fighting to convince you to leave all the magic behind and just come home. And that's when she knows nothing about the mayhem that regularly occurs at school…
1. Nothing Ever Happens at Hogwarts

**A/N:** Many thanks to RawMateriel and CrazyRopeDragon for 1) beta-ing this for me and assisting with dialogue and 2) allowing me to use their fabulous OCs Aquila and Charlie. Viva la Parliament of Owls. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me.

* * *

Chapter One – I Solemnly Swear Nothing Ever Happens at Hogwarts.

Platform 9 and ¾ was as noisy and busy as it normally was this time of year. Students greeted their friends or were saying goodbye to their parents, owls hooted and screeched at one another, cats wove their way in and out of people's legs, and people kept on popping onto the platform out of nowhere.

Daisy Morgan – a muggle-born Irish witch – was too preoccupied with reassuring her mother and eldest sister to notice that quite a few of her classmates were giving her double-takes.

"Mum, really, I'll be fine! Nothing ever happens at Hogwarts!" She hated lying, especially to her own mother, "I've got to board the train now."  
"Yeah! The train's still here!" Daisy jumped, apparently not noticing that her good friend Charlie had just apparated in with her parents who were high fiving each other in celebration at actually being on time for once. Her hair seemed to be magically braiding itself too. "Honestly Peg, if things were happening you'd know all about it! Better get a move on, girl, nice to see you Peg, Aoife!" She began to usher Daisy, while shooting a dirty look at the infamous Weasley twins, who were sniggering at Daisy. The two boarded the train, waving goodbye to their families and were almost immediately met by snide comments from the twins.  
"Nothing ever happens at Hogwarts, does it George?"  
"Oh no! Nothing at all! Very boring really."  
"Do you think Peg knows about the heir of Slytherin who was out to get Daisy and all other Muggleborns with a dirty great Basalisk last year?"  
"Oooh, I don't know about that Fred. Bit too dull. Killer on the loose isn't that big of a deal either is it?"  
"Not at all!"  
"Fred. George." A tall, elegant, and very stern looking girl emerged from behind the twins, arms folded across her chest. A shiny red and gold badge that read 'Prefect' gleamed on her chest.  
"Aquila! Marvellous to see you! How's Wood doing?" Fred cooed at her.  
"I wouldn't know," she answered, "You should all be getting to your seats before the train picks up. I'll be having no accidents this year."  
Fred opened his mouth to say something else, but shut it when Aquila raised her eyebrows and shook her head at him, almost as if warning him that there would be repercussions if he did so. The twins shambled into a nearby compartment as Charlie and Daisy went in search of their own.  
"Ignore them." Charlie said, noticing that Daisy had more or less sunk into herself.  
"I feel bad though…" She muttered back, careful to keep her long dark hair hiding her face as they continued to shuffle on. Charlie said nothing until they were safely inside a compartment with their luggage up in the rack above them, and Daisy's owl in his cage at her side.  
"Ugh, I don't know how you deal with having a pet. It's just like, uuuugh..." Charlie commented, "Anyway, you know Peggy would have pulled you from the school as soon as she heard a mere whisper of what Potter did two years ago, with the Philosopher's Stone and all, never mind what she'd have done if she knew about the Chamber of Secrets!"  
"I was almost gonna tell her…" Daisy chewed on her lower lip, "But then it stopped, so I never said anything about it."  
"They just don't understand. They don't mean any harm those two. Just don't feed their fire and they'll leave you be." Charlie shrugged, "Right then, how was your summer?"  
Daisy gave Charlie a pointed look, "Right, because you don't live five minutes away from me or anything."

They spent the majority of the journey chatting away and discussing the glorious feast that awaited them at the end of their journey. As the train moved ever north the weather began to get worse. The clouds became darker and darker, the rain fell heavier and the wind howled as the train whizzed past the wild Scottish countryside. In many ways the Scottish landscape was similar to that of Ireland's. However, the mountains were sharper and more defined, and there were dozens more lakes and rivers. It was strangely comforting to be in a country so similar to home. Or it was for Daisy at least.

"What are you gonna do about your mum? She seemed really freaked out about the whole Sirius Black thing." Charlie leaned back in her seat as Daisy shifted slightly.  
"I…I dunno… I'm glad you asked anyway. It's been bothering me all summer."  
"Try for the past three years girl. She's been begging you to leave Hogwarts since you arrived. She almost succeeded a few times and all."  
"Yeah, well–"  
The compartment door slid open and there stood Lee Jordan, grinning broadly at Charlie, "Hey Charlie, how was your summer?"  
"Oh, Lee, uh…" She glanced at Daisy, "Can…you maybe see if the trolley's coming?" She batted her eyelashes at her beloved boyfriend.  
Lee seemed a bit put out, "Sure–"  
"Lee! You can't go around shagging Charlie whenever you feel like it, poor Daisy's getting sick of it!" Fred and George burst into the compartment, forcing Lee further in and making Daisy scoot over to the window.  
"That weird rule you have where if it's two or less people it counts as being alone isn't gonna fly in court! Daisy is right there! You're not alone!" George put a well-meaning hand on Lee's shoulder.  
"What can I say? I'm weak." Lee sighed heavily, hanging his head in faux-shame.  
"These two, am I right Daisy?" Fred nodded over at Charlie who looked like she was slowly but surely losing her patience.  
"…is it just me, or is the train slowing down?" Daisy noted.  
"We couldn't be there yet." Charlie looked equally as confused.  
"Oi, are these two at you again?" Aquila poked her head in the compartment. Fred and George made noises and expressions of indignation.  
"Oh, Aquila, I was looking for you! I thought we could discuss tactics. Fred, George? Is that you? Excellent!" Oliver Wood ushered Aquila into the already cramped compartment. Lee sat on Charlie quite happily. Daisy was forced to put Alfred's cage onto her lap as George made room for Oliver to sit down. Alfred hooted in annoyance at both Daisy and George and made a point to nip her finger. "Sorry buddy…" She muttered.  
"What?" George looked at her.  
"Oh, no, no, not you, him. Alfred's…a bit irritated."  
"And here I thought you'd decided we were finally friends…" George pretended to sniffle and wipe a tear away from his eye.  
"George! Get your head in the game!" Oliver snapped, already very much engrossed in discussing his plans for the third match of the season.  
"Daisy won't be my friend Oliver, let me have my moment!" He placed a hand on his chest.  
Oliver rolled his eyes at George's dramatics, "Right, fourth match of the season's against–"  
"Ooh, are we having a team meeting? Oi! Katie! Team meeting!" Angelina called.  
Charlie's eyes widened and she looked over Lee's shoulder at Daisy, "Guys, do you mind? Daisy and I were trying to have a private conversation about her mum– You're not gonna fit in here and Daisy's– Lads!" Charlie yelped as the rest of the Gryffindor team piled into the compartment.  
Daisy could feel the panic bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she clutched ever tighter onto Alfred's cage. She was sweating, yet she felt cold at the same time. She was overly aware of how George was pressed against her side, and of how many people were in the room. She felt like she was going to faint, or vomit, or worse; cry. In a desperate attempt to calm herself down she looked out the window to the darkened landscape.  
"Lads…the train is really slowing down." She said quietly. No one but George noticed that she'd even spoken.  
"Hm? Oh, wait! Wood! We can't discuss tactics in here! Charlie's a Ravenclaw!" He pointed accusingly at her.  
"Daisy's a Hufflepuff!" Charlie retorted.  
"She's harmless, doesn't even go to Qudditch matches!"  
"I do!" Daisy piped up, but quietened again when everyone looked at her, "…sometimes…"  
"Oh my God! You can't have an impromptu Qudditch meeting in our compartment! You barely even fit in here!" Charlie yelled over them, laughing at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.  
An argument broke out among the teammates, Lee and Charlie. Daisy was really starting to feel like her body would do something to relieve the knots building in her stomach, chest and throat.  
Then the train came to a sudden, shuddering stop, and as it did so, the cage that held Daisy's owl fell over and Alfred hooted angrily, while Aquila (who must have stood up to leave) fell on top of Oliver.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Daisy gasped as she picked up the cage, and allowed Alfred to bite her, placing the cage onto the floor.  
"Oi, she can't stop gravity and she doesn't drive the train!" Charlie scolded the owl, who glared at her silently.  
"What in Morrigan's name is going on?" As Aquila spoke, the lamps all suddenly went out.  
"No idea…" Charlie murmured, "Daisy, you okay over there?"  
"Y-Yeah…" But she was clutching onto the hem of her dress. She was terrified of the dark.  
"Well. Guess we're just going to be stuck here forever." Fred said finally, "Trapped forever in the darkness of the Hogwarts express! And to think! We'll be unable to do our OWLs!"  
"Get off Fred!" Lee grunted as Fred draped himself melodramatically across him, Charlie could only squeak.  
"Watch it, I don't want him." Angelina snapped.  
"Angelina, how could you!"  
Daisy had to very carefully get herself back onto the seat but ended up sitting on someone, "Feck, sorry!"  
"AAHH! Fred! Daisy's broken my legs!" George cried.  
"I've been disowned by my teammates, George will never walk again, oh what will become of the devilishly handsome Weasley twins!"  
"Lumos!" Aquila lit up the compartment.  
"Oh Merlin's knickers, they're necking!" Katie scoffed.  
Charlie surfaced briefly, "Oh, sorry. The dark makes me nervous."  
"Ah, the light slobbery sounds of young love in the dark!" George sang.  
"Music to my ears George."  
"Lads…it's…uh…" Daisy meant to ask if anyone else had noticed that it was now cold enough for them to see their breaths, but the words seemed to disappear as she felt an uncomfortably familiar feeling of dread take over.

Silence enveloped the compartment as the sound of someone opening the door filled the air. Or rather…what had opened it. Aquila must have dropped her wand in shock because the compartment was now entirely dark again. Not even the Weasley twins seemed to be able to speak. Daisy herself sat there, looking towards the door in terror as something drew a long, low, rattling breath. She felt as though the compartment had begun to fill with ice cold water. Only the cold penetrated more than her physical being, it was inside of her, inside her very heart and mind. She couldn't control her thoughts anymore. Her mum hated her for going to Hogwarts and becoming magical. If she left she'd never be part of the magical world again, did they even need another muggle like her? Everyone at school thought she was weird, too quiet and cold. Teachers didn't even know she existed. It would be better if she left. Amidst the whirling thoughts in her mind she was vaguely aware of a hand reaching to hold hers. She jumped and pulled away immediately, as she did the cold feeling suddenly began to leave her.

And then it was gone entirely, leaving her feeling hollow and unable to breath.

* * *

Within a matter of minutes, the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. While everyone else had recovered more or less, Daisy was still in an awful state. Aquila left to find a help. Oliver, Katie and Angelina all went with her. Lee, Charlie, Fred, and George were the only ones left in the compartment now.

A teacher came into the compartment looking a little worse for wear, but seemed fairly well held together, all things considered.

"…I think she's taken it the worst of us sir. She's been like this since it left." Charlie had her arm awkwardly around the shaking Daisy as she wept silently, her face in her hands, her long hair covering her face from view.  
"Dear oh dear…" The teacher mumbled, his voice slightly hoarse. He fumbled inside his battered cloak for a moment and withdrew a small piece of chocolate, "Last of it I'm afraid. Have her eat a little, she'll feel better."  
George reached to take the chocolate from him when Charlie slapped his hand and took it instead, "Oh no you don't!" she snapped.  
"What? I wasn't gonna eat it on her!"  
Charlie squinted distrustfully at him.  
The teacher chuckled, "Best to take her to Madame Pomfrey when we arrive."  
"All due respect sir, I don't think she'll be able to walk." Fred nodded towards Daisy's trembling legs.  
"…f-fine, 'm fine…" She whimpered softly, sniffling and taking ragged breaths. Her face was red, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with over twenty minutes' worth of tears.  
The teacher's mouth fell open slightly as he looked at Daisy. His eyes studied her face, as if desperately trying to remember who she was, as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her top.  
"Sir…?" George eyed him suspiciously.  
He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "Right, well… I'm sure you boys can help her to the castle if needs be." He hurried out of the compartment.  
"…fat lot of good he was." George muttered crossly, "You okay? We'll be at the castle in five." He reached to pat Daisy's knee.  
All at once she felt like the contact was too much and pulled away, "Fine, fine, I'm fine, you…can let go of me now Charlie."  
Charlie did so, and moved to sit back down beside Lee. "Feckin' Dementors on the Express, can you believe it?!"  
"What…what's a Dementor?" Daisy asked.  
"Nasty creatures that shouldn't exist if you ask me." George shivered, "Guards of Azkaban prison. Probably here to guard Hogwarts in case Sirius Black shows up and tries to kill Harry."  
"But what are they?" She asked again, "Ghosts? Demons? What?"  
" _De-men-tors_." Fred said slowly.  
Daisy felt stupid and pursed her lips, clasping her hands on her lap. Then she remembered, "I think it tried to grab me."  
"Oh," George shifted beside her, and said very, very quietly, "Sorry, that was me."  
"It's fine…" She mumbled.

Charlie passed Daisy the piece of chocolate the teacher had given her, and almost as soon as she started eating it she began to feel ten times better. The compartment remained silent for the rest of their journey until Aquila poked her head in to check on everyone and instructed them to put their robes on. Charlie triumphantly announced that she'd been wearing hers underneath her casual clothes…but quickly realized that this was probably a bad idea and that she'd just take as much time as everyone else to get ready.

By the time the train had stopped in Hogsmede station Daisy was just about well enough to get up on her own. It was absolutely freezing on the platform and everyone scrambled to get to a carriage as fast as possible. Daisy ended up in a carriage with Charlie, Lee and one of her housemates. Not just any housemate either.  
"Sorry, I'm desperate to get out of that rain!" Cedric Diggory smiled brilliantly at them. It was nice to see a student who wasn't utterly traumatized by the Dementors. Or maybe Daisy was so stunned by his looks she couldn't see past them. God, he was so handsome.  
"No bother, sure there's room." Charlie smiled back, Lee eyed him distrustfully and Daisy just nodded. "Hey, Daisy, you okay over there? Gettin' a little bit warm?"  
Daisy squinted at Charlie as if to say; Don't you start now.  
"Don't look at me like that, I'm just saying you look warm! How 'bout you Cedric? Do you feel that? Is it hot in here or is it just you?"  
"Charlie's right Cedric." Lee nodded in agreement, "Your teeth look like they cost more than my house."  
Cedric laughed good-naturedly, unintentionally flashing his perfect teeth. He probably hadn't even needed work on them. Not as much as Daisy had at least.  
"Not sure if I'm the warmest person right now, I can still feel that chill from the train." He shuddered slightly.  
"They got to you too?" Daisy was surprised.  
"Oh yeah, they got to everyone! That's just what they do. They feed on happiness and light, make you feel all cold and miserable."  
"Like depression made manifest…fuck, that's awful." Daisy practically recoiled, why on Earth did something like that even exist?!  
"I know. In a lot of ways, it's pretty extreme that they're allowing hundreds of them to guard a prison. Imagine being exposed to more than one, all day, every day, non-stop…is it any wonder they go mad in there…"  
Daisy shivered. No wonder Sirius Black wanted out. "Why were they on the Express?"  
Cedric shrugged, "Looking for Black, I imagine. They'll get him sooner or later. You can't hide from a Dementor for long."  
Daisy wasn't sure whether she hoped they got him or not. No one deserved to be exposed to a creature like that. "I know Black's out and about, escaped from Azkaban and all…but what was he in for in the first place?"  
Cedric looked at Daisy, "You don't know?"  
"Muggle-born." Charlie said shortly.  
"Oh?" He looked at her again, "Sorry, I thought you were related to…never mind. Anyway, he was arrested for murdering thirteen muggles. Apparently he was the right hand man to you-know-who himself. He was mad before they caught him…"  
So lord only knew what the dementors had ended up doing to him, "Well…they say there's no way to be a genius if you're not a bit mad."  
"It's a mystery how he got out…everyone's in a panic." Cedric started to look a bit worried.  
"They'd have to be to allow those…things on a train full of kids." Lee shook his head.

The carriage trundled to a stop, Lee and Charlie got out first, Cedric went ahead of Daisy and offered a hand to help her down the steps. She thanked him, and it didn't escape her notice that he held her hand a little longer than was entirely necessary before letting go.  
"Let's hope that's the most exciting thing that happens this year." Cedric trudged up ahead of her slightly.  
"Because nothing ever happens at Hogwarts…" Daisy sighed.


	2. Perfectly Fine!

**A/N:** Many thanks to CrazyRopeDragon for beta-ing! You're made of glitter and stardust and you are fantastic! :D

* * *

Chapter Two – I Solemnly Swear That I Am Perfectly Fine

At breakfast the next morning Daisy ended up sitting with Cedric Diggory and his friends, having met them in the common room. Every one of them insisted upon it. At the table, they talked about Quidditch mostly, and Daisy was happy to listen as she filled her plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, and rashers. Sitting next to Cedric, Daisy was overly aware of why he had been dubbed the golden boy of Hogwarts. He was a prefect, a seeker and captain of her house team, top of the class and rumoured to be the best looking and most desired boy at school. She suddenly felt very inadequate and started to slouch in an attempt to make herself smaller. However, her housemates were damn near famous for considering others, and they soon picked up on her behaviour.

"Here," Cedric passed a sheet of paper to Daisy, "Fifth year timetables." He smiled.  
Daisy thanked him quietly. Defence against the Dark Arts was her first class, followed by Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and finally, Herbology. She frowned slightly.  
"How is it you know Lee Jordan?" Cedric asked, turning in his seat slightly to better face her.  
"Oh," Daisy looked away from her timetable, "He's Charlie's boyfriend. Charlie's been my friend since first year."  
"Isn't she in Ravenclaw?" He seemed genuinely curious.  
"Yeah. Most of my friends are in different houses to me. Aquila's in Gryffindor, so are the Weasleys and Hermione…"  
"Hermione? The girl who hangs around with Harry Potter?"  
Daisy pursed her lips in an effort not to snap at him; _she's more than the people she associates with_ , "That's the one. It's kind of nice to have a fellow muggleborn to get excited over magic with."  
"Oh, right, you're a muggleborn. Not that I'm put off or anything, you just really seem to have that pureblood look to you."  
"Yeah," One of his friends agreed, "You look like a Black…" As soon as the word fell from his mouth, he realised exactly the implications it had.  
"Or a LeStrange…ah, Merlin, that's not much better is it?" Cedric chuckled, "Don't worry about it. If you're muggleborn, then you're definitely not related to them."  
Daisy laughed weakly. She'd know if she was related to them. It was silly to think otherwise.  
"Best be off, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Wouldn't want to give a bad impression to the new teacher." Cedric rose from his seat with all the grace Daisy expected him to have, then he looked at her, "You need more time?"  
"What? Oh, right, we're…in the same class…" She felt colour rise to her cheeks as she fumbled to get her bag and slide out of her seat with all the grace of a drunk penguin.  
Cedric didn't say anything else until they were out of the Great Hall, "Sorry, I just assumed…"  
"No, no it's fine. It'd be silly if I hung back…"  
"Is it not lonely for you, not having friends in your own house?"  
Daisy shrugged, "Not really. I get along with everyone. I'm just quiet I guess…tend to mesh better with louder people."  
"Explains why you're friends with so many Gryffindors." He smiled at her.  
"Not just any Gryffindors, but the loudest pair as well…"  
"The Weasley twins? You're kidding. Are you just friends with the whole Gryffindor team?"  
"I mean…kind of…? I know, I know, I'm a traitor to my own house…"  
Cedric laughed heartily. He had a lovely laugh, "Not at all! Everyone's free to pick their own friends. They're a good bunch, the Gryffindor team. Always a pleasure to play on the field."  
It was silly of Daisy to think for a second that a Hufflepuff of all people would condemn her for her inter-house friendships. Wait until he met Kitty…

Cedric stood to one side to allow Daisy to enter the classroom first. He sat down next to her as she pulled out her books, quill and parchment. It was only then Daisy noticed that three out of the nine girls in her class were staring at her. They very quickly turned around and started giggling to themselves. Before Daisy had time to relay this to Cedric however, Professor Lupin entered the classroom. He looked as shabby as ever, and if she remembered correctly he seemed to look a little healthier too.  
"There will be no need for books today; we'll be doing a practical lesson." He announced as he placed his battered briefcase on the desk.  
A few students looked at each other, slightly confused. A practical lesson? They'd never had one before. Although to Daisy it only made sense.  
"Right then, if you'd follow me please."  
Still slightly bewildered, the Hufflepuffs followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom towards the staffroom. He opened the door and instructed them to go inside. It was an old panelled room with mismatched chairs. There was no one inside at the moment. He led them to the end of the room where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers probably kept their coats…or robes or something.  
As Lupin made to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, and Daisy stopped dead in her tracks, causing Cedric and two other students to bump into her.  
"Nothing to worry about," Lupin said calmly, "There's a boggart in there is all. I asked professor Dumbledore if he could leave it to give my students some practice. Now then, can anyone tell me what exactly a boggart is?"  
A few students raised their hands, "Ah yes; Mr. Diggory, isn't it?"  
"Yes sir." He nodded, "It's a shapeshifter that can take the form of whatever frightens a person most."  
"Very good."  
Daisy looked at professor Lupin, then at the wardrobe and then up at Cedric, who was looking at her. "Are you okay?" He mouthed.  
Daisy nodded. Cedric looked unconvinced.  
Professor Lupin went on to instruct the class on the charm used to get rid of a boggart, and how exactly to do that charm. "Laughter is what truly finishes a boggart. The spell is designed to have the boggart assume a form you believe is funny, to turn your fear into something amusing." It was at this point Daisy began to feel sick. She couldn't make that funny, there was no way, it was impossible.  
Daisy made a point to stand as far back as she could, Cedric ended up standing near her. "It's embarrassing…the thing I'm scared of…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"…well for some…" She muttered. Cedric didn't hear her.  
The boggart would go for her first anyway. She knew it would. She knew what it would turn into, and she knew for a fact she couldn't make that funny. There was no possible way…  
"Diggory, would you be so kind as to go first?" Lupin smiled at him. Daisy watched as Cedric swallowed, took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back and stepped forward.  
"On the count of three I shall open the wardrobe, ready?" Lupin held his wand aloft, "One, two, three…"  
Out of the wardrobe came a very large bird. No, no it wasn't a bird. It was half bird, half horse. A hippogriff? It was jet black, with golden eyes. Daisy thought it was beautiful, but Cedric had gone rigid. The hippogriff reared on its hide legs, screeching. Daisy looked away and flinched when Cedric cried, "R- Riddikulus!" With a loud _crack_ The bird's feathers all fell off, leaving it looking very embarrassed. It looked around frantically for its next victim. "Miss Bagshot!" Lupin called over the laughter. The small, round faced girl stepped forward, seeming nervous, as Cedric re-joined Daisy.  
"That was scary…" She whispered quietly.  
"You think?" He seemed reassured.  
One by one the students were called forth to perform the boggart-banishing spell. Daisy kept an eye on the time and thought maybe she'd get away with not having to do it…alas, they were the smallest class and of course, there was just enough time for her.  
"Miss Morgan!" Lupin was laughing heartily, but stopped when he looked at her.  
Slowly, she stepped forward, her rowan wand held aloft as she tried desperately to at least make the boggart turn into something she was less frightened of. A bloody corpse, even a _dementor_ would be a better option!  
 _CRACK!_ There she stood. Smaller than Daisy, slightly tanned skin, a cute little face and brown eyes that held no emotion whatsoever. She was frowning at her. She said nothing. She did nothing. And neither did Daisy. The students stopped laughing. Daisy was still holding her wand, hand trembling as she stared at her younger sister. She started to move towards her, "Mum fell down the stairs," She said quietly, "She _tripped_ ," Her tone was menacing, there was an evil smile on her thin lips. She hadn't tripped. Daisy remembered that all too well. There was a loud CRACK again, and the boggart turned into her mother lying on the floor. Helpless and bleeding from her head, she cried out for Daisy to help. Her younger sister stood over her, demanding that she ask her for help instead. The sound made the other students clap their hands to their mouths, gasp and some of them even had to look away.  
"Ridi…" Daisy took a breath, "Riddikulus…" She whispered. Nothing happened. Her sister kept shouting abuse at her mother, her mother kept crying hysterically.

Before the boggart made another move Lupin stepped in front of Daisy. _CRACK_. A bright white orb hung in the air before Lupin who said, "Riddikulus," almost lazily, and the orb transformed into a deflated balloon that made a very sad sound as it drifted over towards the wardrobe. Lupin shut it in using his wand.  
Everyone was very quiet for a moment. "Right then, five points to Hufflepuff for everyone who tackled the boggart, ten for Cedric for answering my question correctly and tackling the boggart as well. No homework shall be given for today. Class dismissed." He said shortly, then looked at Daisy, "Perhaps we ought to get you to Madame Pomfrey." He smiled kindly.  
But Daisy couldn't hear him. She was staring blankly at the floor, her eyes somewhat unfocused. She made to collapse but Lupin caught her. Her eyes were still open and unfocused for a few seconds before she seemed to blink a few times and look at Lupin, startled, "What…where am I?"  
"You're…you're in the teacher's lounge." He answered calmly, helping her to her feet once more.  
"…oh, why am I here?" Her voice trembled.  
"You were in a Defence Against the Dark Arts…" Lupin frowned. The girl was very clearly confused. Perhaps she was in shock? "Come," He hovered his hand behind her back, "We should go to Madame Pomfrey's."  
She nodded vaguely.  
Twice more the same thing happened, and in the end Lupin elected to carry her there himself. Madame Pomfrey didn't seem at all surprised to see her.  
"Collapsed?"  
"Yes. We had a class on boggarts and I'm afraid her's turned out to be a little too…real." He didn't want to explain any further unless he had to.  
"Ah, stress and anxiety. Causes her to collapse for some reason... Best she stays here for a while. Do you have a class Remus?"  
"Not until after lunch with the third years, why?"  
"Well she's often a bit confused and disoriented when she wakes and this can send her into a panic, I'm trying to think if any of her friends would be nearby… Aquila Virgo Valentine, Cassiopeia Ford, one of the Weasley twins… I'd sit with her but…" She nodded towards a wailing blonde haired boy in a bed at the end of the room. "Hippogriff attacked him…"  
Lupin raised his eyebrows, "Well well, quite the ordeal."  
"Hmm. One has to wonder." Madame Pomfrey eyed the boy suspiciously as he tried to look at the newest arrival and keep up his crying.  
Daisy stirred and opened her eyes slowly, "…what…where…?"  
"I'll stay with her for the time being." He smiled. Sensing the urgency in Madame Pomfrey's voice.  
"Do tell her where she is, what happened and what time it is. It usually eases her nerves." Madame Pomfrey explained. She then made her way over to the blonde boy who Lupin now recognized to be a Malfoy, likely Lucius's boy…  
"You're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, you collapsed this morning in my class – Defence Against the Dark Arts – while facing a boggart as a practical lesson."  
She blinked at him. And not for the first time was Lupin struck with the thought that she looked an awful lot like someone he once knew. Softer in the face, but all those other distinctive features were there…  
"Sir…uh…what happened? In the class I mean…I forget after I…fall…" She looked sheepish.  
"Your boggart was…well, perhaps a little _too_ real. A replay of a terrible event I think. I had to step in, end the class, and that was when you collapsed. Taking you up to Madame Pomfrey you fainted twice more, so I elected to carry you." He paused, "I ought to have allowed some to opt out of such a thing…but boggarts are tricky things, better to learn how to deal with them now than face them not knowing what to do later I'd thought."  
"No, you're right I think…I would have thought it was real…"  
"So you remember now?"  
"No, but I know what my boggart would be." The look on her face was a mixture of embarrassment, anxiousness, and terrible upset.  
There was yet another cry from the end of the room and Daisy jumped, "What–! Jesus fuck!"  
There it was again. She was so very like… "Careful, Madame Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate the use of such language from any of her patients."  
"Who's that?"  
"Ah…young boy attacked in care of magical creatures. Disrespected a hippogriff I think, very unwise thing. He must have really upset it for it to be so bothered as to actually attack…"  
Daisy frowned, "Wasn't…Diggory's boggart a hippogriff?"  
"Oh, yes. This boy was attacked by a real one. I think it's Hagrid's."  
She pursed her lips. "Oh right…good thing he doesn't take Care of Magical Creatures…"  
"A good thing indeed." Lupin smiled. She seemed a little better. Less confused at least.  
"I'm sorry sir. I should've said something. I always forget to tell new teachers about my…uh, condition."  
"Not to worry, I'm just glad you're alright. You're welcome to leave the class any time you feel nervous. I'm sure your classmates would be more than happy to fill you in. Your health must always come first, never forget that."  
Daisy nodded once.

Before he left, Professor Lupin gave Daisy a rather large piece of chocolate, saying that it would make her feel better. Honestly she had to wonder if he kept chocolate on him all the time.

As always Madame Pomfrey summoned a mug of steaming hot chocolate for Daisy and left her with a few sheets of square paper for her to fiddle with. She'd always loved origami. She found it soothing to focus on folding the paper as neatly as possible, to turn it into a crane, or a fox, or a decorative little flower.

A few more students ended up in the hospital wing due to various mishaps in classes. One had been attacked by a venomous plant in herbology, another had managed to make a feather explode in charms. Daisy was finished making a large paper rose when Gryffindor's own Oliver Wood walked in with a very pale Aquila at his side. As she was tended to Daisy tried to focus even harder on her paper, to try and ignore what was being said. It was rude after all. But she'd heard it all anyway.

Dementors were the natural enemy of fairies. Daisy knew that from having researched them long ago in her first year. And yet it never occurred to her that they'd affect Aquila. She must've had more fairy blood in her than she'd originally thought.

"Daisy?"  
She looked up, "Oh, Cedric?"  
"Sorry, I had classes, I couldn't get free until now. How are you feeling?" He sat down on the bed near her, she automatically moved away, "Sorry, should I sit there?" He gestured to the stool.  
"If…you don't mind? I'm fine now." She said quietly. Cedric Diggory coming to see her in the hospital wing? Oh the scandal.  
"I think it goes without saying…but none of us will say a word. That was awful."  
Daisy took a shaky breath, "Yeah, it was…" He didn't need to know she'd passed out and forgotten five minutes of her life. _Again._ She'd managed to go a whole summer without doing that and all…  
"Did you make those?" he asked, pointing to the flowers and foxes.  
"What? Oh, yeah. I do it when I'm…it calms me down some." She shrugged.  
"By hand?"  
Her eyebrows knitted, "Yes…? Oh!" She sighed, "Magic, right, that's a thing I can do…"  
"They're impressive, may I?" He pointed to a small paper fox.  
"Sure." She shrugged again.  
"So clever…how's it done?"  
"You just fold paper in particular ways and…that happens. It's an ancient muggle art from Japan."  
"Would you mind showing me? Only if you're up to it–"  
"The fallen maiden and her handsome prince!" Daisy could feel her face go red as Fred clapped his hand to his mouth dramatically, "Oh Georgie, I think I'm gonna cry…our little Daisy's all grown up!"  
For a moment Daisy swore George looked confused. If he had, he quickly regained his composure and embraced his brother, "There there darling, there there…we knew this day would come!"  
Cedric was laughing, his face had also taken on a lot more colour. _Oh my god does he fucking fancy me for real?!_ The thought made her giddy. "Shut the fuck up you two…" She threw a rose at them but Fred managed to have it explode with a flick of his wand.  
"Rude! And we'd come to cheer you up and all."  
"Who…how do you…?"  
"We know everything Daisy, _everything._ " Fred leaned coolly against the wall near her bed.  
"Plus Nina Thomas in your year talks _really_ loudly." George tutted and shook his head.  
Daisy glanced at Cedric who looked positively mortified. "I told them not to say anything."  
"I wouldn't worry about it," George sighed, "No one will say a word to Daisy about it. _Or else_."  
Cedric looked from George to Fred, "They'll be hearing from you?"  
"Not just us. Probably Aquila," Fred said.  
"And Oliver," George added.  
"Charlie too,"  
"Then there's Lee,"  
"Oooh once Hermione got word she'd hex the living daylights out of them."  
"Not to mention Ginny, she loves you Daisy, thinks the sun shines out of your–"  
"You two!" Madame Pomfrey snapped from afar, "What on earth did you do to Malfoy!"  
Fred and George looked at one another, and then scrambled for the door, calling their well wishes to Daisy as they fled from the wrath of Madame Pomfrey.


	3. Not at Hogsmeade

**A/N:** Thanks once again to the ever benevolent CrazyRopeDragon for beta-ing! You're an absolute diamond you are!

* * *

Chapter Three - I Solmenly Swear I was not at Hogsmeade

Slipping Malfoy some hiccoughing sweets landed both Fred and George in a week's worth of detention. "Worth it. Did you see the look on his face?" Fred chuckled once he'd regaled Daisy, Charlie and the rest of the Gryffindors with the tale one afternoon at lunch.  
"Too busy making eyes at Diggory I'll bet." Fred looked at George strangely for a moment, as though that were an odd comment for him to make, "He's fancied you since first year you know."  
"Has he?" Daisy was surprised.  
"Oh yeah," Charlie nodded, "I heard his teammates discussing what he could talk with you about for _years,_ never thought he'd get the courage to."  
"Hufflepuffs aren't really known for that though are they?" George said.  
"We're known for our tolerance. Tolerance takes courage." Daisy gave George a pointed look.  
Aquila sniggered. Daisy felt like she'd just won a Nobel Prize.  
"Just an observation!" He raised his hands in surrender. "Not a bad fella, you'd want to watch yourself though. He's pretty popular."  
"Who says I'll date him…" She mumbled.  
"Why wouldn't you?" Angelina looked incredulous, "He's gorgeous, a seeker for your house team, prefect well on his way to head boy!"  
"What else are you doing? Is there anyone else you can think of in your immediate circle of friends who you'd date? Anyone? At this table maybe? Speak now or forever hold your peace guys." Charlie gestured to everyone at the table, upon no one replying she banged her hand down on the table, "Adjourned. Daisy's shagging Dickory."  
"It's Diggory," Katie corrected.  
"Same same." Charlie shrugged.  
"I don't know Oliver, what about you?" Aquila said suddenly, turning to face the burly Quidditch captain.  
"Uhh…what?" Oliver frowned.  
"Sorry to interrupt," Speak of the devil.  
"Hi Cedric." Daisy smiled, trying desperately to keep the colour from rising to her face.  
"Right!" Realization dawned on Oliver's handsome face, "Quidditch!" He stood.  
"Oh Quidditch." Katie and Angelina nodded at each other and stood up as well, following Oliver's lead as he left the Great Hall with the twins.  
"Quidditch," Charlie pointed out.  
"Mmm. Quidditch," Aquila agreed as she also made to leave.  
Charlie stayed where she was for a moment, watching Daisy and Cedric longingly until Aquila hissed at her from across the hall. Charlie scoffed, rolled her eyes and joined Aquila in leaving. "I'm gonna miss it," She complained audibly.  
"…I think they're going to talk about Quidditch," Daisy said.  
"I think so," Cedric laughed.  
"So what brings you to the Gryffindor table?" She enquired.  
"Oh, well," He rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather sheepish, "You actually."  
"Me? What have I done to deserve the honour?" She placed a hand on her chest.  
Cedric shrugged awkwardly and sat down beside her, "Well…I was wondering…"  
"Me too."  
He laughed again, "Feeling better then?"  
"Spending too much time with Fred and George, sorry, go on. What're you wondering?"  
"I was wondering if maybe you were going to Hogsmeade over Halloween?"  
Daisy pursed her lips, "Ah…actually I can't. My mum's a bit iffy about it still. Next year she said she'd sign the form though."  
Cedric seemed a bit thrown, "Oh? Right, understandable…um…well, do you want me to get you anything?"  
"No thanks, Charlie and Aquila have me covered." She smiled.  
"Oh…okay then." Cedric looked crestfallen.  
"Well I mean…uh…" Daisy was stumped, "G-good luck with Quidditch training."  
Cedric smiled at her and left just as she got up to leave as well. That was awkward. What was even more awkward was that all her friends were hovering outside the Great Hall muttering what could be described as buzzwords relating to Quidditch.  
"Oh Daisy! Settle this debate for us will you? Which ball is better; the Quaffle, the Snitch or the Bludger?" Fred led Daisy into the group.  
"Uhh…I don't know enough about Quidditch to answer that." She was confused, "We've got care of magical creatures in a few."  
"True that," George sighed, "Wonder if Hagrid will let us have a go of Buckbeak."  
The hippogriff that had attacked Draco. The entire thing had spooked Hagrid into keeping their lessons as safe as possible, but the result was that they were also terribly dull.  
"We can dream…" Daisy said absently, watching as Cedric exited the Great Hall with his friends in tow.

Halloween came a lot faster than anyone had anticipated. There was excited chatter among the third years about their first Hogsmeade visit. It was all they could talk about, Hermione included. It made Daisy's study sessions with her a little less fun than they normally were.  
"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?" The younger girl frowned at her, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have gushed so much had I known!"  
"It's fine Hermione. I'm glad you're so excited about it. It'll be great fun! It'd probably do Harry some good to get out as well."  
"Ah…about that, he's not able to go either. His aunt and uncle wouldn't sign the form."  
Daisy grimaced, "Poor lad…"  
"But how are you going to get the ingredients you need for potions?" She frowned.  
"Oh…I just use the ones I get at the start of the year, or whatever's in the store cupboard."  
Hermione gasped, "That's your problem! Your ingredients aren't fresh enough!"  
"What?"  
"Potions is a very particular thing, right? If something, any little ingredient is even a little bit off it messes up the whole potion. That's why you haven't been doing as well as you should have! It's an easy fix, you just…um…need to…"  
Daisy felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, "Thank _fuck,_ Snape should've just said so. Awful bastard he is. 'Your acceptable exceeds expectations' he said to me, feckin' asshole…" She smiled.  
"Yes, well…the thing is, in Hogsmeade there are wild herbs and plants growing used in our potions. But most of them…they're near the shrieking shack or beyond. I wouldn't know what to look for, it takes me weeks to tell one plant apart from another. I'm sorry, I'd do it if I was confident enough!"  
"Right…" She frowned. Of course the answer to her failing grade in potions wouldn't be handed to her on a silver plate, "It's fine Hermione, don't worry about it. Not your fault I've been barely scraping by in potions. You've done all you can, I'm really grateful."  
Colour rose to the younger girl's face and she beamed at her, "It's always a pleasure to help." She paused, "We'll think of something. You'll be flying through potions in no time at all. Now, if we just lay out what you need to know for your O. …"  
"Ladies."  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Could you give us a moment George?" She paused, "Please?"  
"Me? George Weasley? Give _you_ a moment? Is that what this is? Are you guys having… _a moment_?" He finished the sentence in a breathless whisper as he slid onto the seat next to Daisy.  
"Daisy and I were discussing potions. She's having some trouble." Hermione seemed to regret her choice of words.  
George raised his eyebrows, "Daisy? Struggling in a class? Well I never!"  
"Oh, shut up you…" She mumbled.  
"You could've asked me for help. Professor Snape himself says I'm a _natural_." By that he meant of course that Snape was furious that the twins were so good at it.  
"Exactly," Daisy said, "Trust me when I say you'd be embarrassed for me if you knew how rubbish I was."  
"And getting tutored by a third year isn't embarrassing?" He scoffed.  
"At least Hermione wouldn't give me shit for it."  
"I wouldn't!" George looked offended.  
"I know you too well George. You would."  
Hermione seemed to look over at the Gryffindor table, look alarmed and then jumped up, gathering her books, "I'm going to say bye to Harry before I head off to Hogsmeade, I'll see you later Daisy! I'll bring you back loads of sweets from Honeydukes!"  
Daisy waved her off and noticed that Aquila was giving Hermione a kind of stern look. Had she done something?  
"Still not allowed in Hogsmede then?"  
"I suck at charms and real magic in general, I can't go to Hogsmeade, I'm the worst witch, I get it." Daisy sighed, exasperated already. "Are you done now?"  
George frowned, "I wasn't teasing you Daisy. I just don't get why your mum won't sign the bloody form. You're in a magical school already, what harm's a magical town going to do?"  
"It's _unsupervised._ And I'm only fifteen."  
"You'd be surrounded by hundreds of other students though."  
"I've explained this all to her but…" She shrugged, "She won't listen. I'll probably never get to go at this stage. Not while I'm in school at least."  
"So rebel. Sneak out. Teach her she can't keep a hold on you."  
"Easy for you to say."  
"Oh really?"  
"You've been breaking rules since before you even made it to Hogwarts. It's almost second nature to you. You've got your tricks to get away with it, I don't."  
"I could teach you." He raised his eyebrows and slid closer to her.  
"I hardly think Fred would approve of you divulging the Weasley Twins secrets of escape from discipline." She glanced at him.  
"He doesn't have to know darling, it'd be just you," He took one of her hands, "And me– bloody hell your hand is freezing!"  
"Or yours is just freakishly warm."  
"Oi, red hair, if anyone's got bad circulation it's me."  
"Can I have my hand back now?"  
"Mmm. Nah. Tell me, what keeps your hands so very soft?" He held her hand in both his.  
"I swear to god George I'll fuckin' cut you if I have to."  
"You know; I think we should switch hands. What do you think?"  
"You can keep your calloused ass hands to yourself, ew." She wrenched her hand away, slowly losing any and all patience she had with the redhead. She really wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans today. And if _Fred_ showed up too…  
She gathered up her books and finished the last of her pumpkin juice. "I'm going to the library…" She mumbled miserably, hoping George would take the queue and leave her alone.  
She was about halfway up the narrow staircase on the second floor when she heard him calling after her. He gently took her by the arm to a quieter corridor. "George! Seriously, just buzz off!"  
"There's a way you know, to get to Hogsmeade. Fred and I came across it in our second year." He rushed.  
"What?" Daisy looked confused, "What do you mean? Flitch is by the door watching like a hawk for any students who shouldn't be there. And the Dementors are on patrol this year and all. Don't be so…ridiculous."  
"You wouldn't be going near either of them. It's underground…" George trailed off as a young first year Ravenclaw with a stack of books passed them by. He waited until she'd rounded the corner to speak again, "You wouldn't get caught. I can go with you if you want."  
He did know the castle inside out at this stage. And she was very well aware that he knew about secret passages and rooms that no one else – not even the teachers – seemed to know about. The twins had made a small business out of it with some older students; money for the location of a private, secluded place to make-out or shag.  
She thought about it. She weighed up the risks. She could get her ingredients for potions and actually do better, or she could get expelled. "I…I don't know… I don't want to go that badly. It's fine."  
"Oh come off it Daisy, it's written all over your face." He folded his arms across his chest.  
"What is?"  
"You're scared to leave school."  
"What? No I'm not."  
"Yes you are." He was smiling smugly.  
Daisy lost her patience. "You know what, yeah. I'm scared. Scared of leaving school for-feckin'-ever. What if I get caught and expelled? End up getting my wand snapped in two? I never finished school in the muggle world because I came here. What the fuck am I supposed to do if I can't do magic? Feck all George. I'd be a bloody failure. So yeah, I'm _terrified._ " Her voice was trembling. She never could get angry, it was always just upset with her. She was terrified of losing her chance at learning magic. At becoming what she wanted to be. She _needed_ that N.E.W.T level potions class…but Snape wouldn't have her. Not unless she got an outstanding.  
"Stupid," He put a hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't let you get caught."  
"George…" She was going to kick his teeth in. Or burst into tears. She wasn't sure.  
"Offer'll still stand next Hogsmeade visit." He let her go, "You know where I'll be." He looked disappointed as he left her alone in the corridor.  
She needed those ingredients. If she didn't have them she wouldn't get into Snape's N.E.W.T level class, which meant her options for future careers were incredibly limited. She may as well kiss being a dragonologist goodbye. George seemed to be so willing to help her…but at what cost? Endless and ruthless teasing, he'd badger her for favours in return for letting her know about this secret passage (if it was even real), Fred would likely do the same…  
 _"Your acceptable exceeds expectations at this stage miss Morgan."_ His nasal-y voice still bounced around her head, making her feel sick, disappointed in herself, and utterly mortified.  
"Oh for…" She went after him, "Wait-wait-wait!"  
A grin spread across George's face, "Changed your mind? Might want to get your coat. Didn't your mum send you a new one?"  
"No- Well yes she did, it's lovely. Anyway, could you do me a favour?"  
"Depends on the favour and the reward for doing it."  
"I need you to get some potions ingredients for me, from near the shrieking shack."  
"Oooh, that's steep Dais'. Shrieking shack is the most haunted building in all of Britain. Violent spirits run rampant there…could be risking my life you know."  
"Oh please, every building in Ireland is haunted. This bloody castle is haunted! I know for a fact you've got a ghoul in your attic! And you're the most Gryffindor Gryffindor that ever did walk these halls for heaven's sake, you'd be fine!"  
"Oh stop it Daisy, you're making me blush!" He let out a high-pitched giggle.  
She rolled her eyes, "Do you know what valerian root looks like?"  
"Uhh…no."  
"And you were making fun of me?"  
"Hey, I bring the charisma and the good looks, Fred does all the grunt work. I'm just a pretty face. Besides, you're the one with a sister who studies plants for a living!"  
"Botanist, George," She sounded like her aforementioned sister in that moment, "Feck…I…"  
"Daisy." George said seriously, "Get your coat. I swear on my honour as a Gryffindor you will not get caught. I'll go down before you do."  
She chewed her lower lip, "...where will I meet you then?"

The secret passage George had spoken of was indeed very real and not some hair brained scheme to embarrass her. It was behind the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor. The passage itself was pitch black, damp and seemed to go on forever. Even with both of their wands lit Daisy felt more and more sick with nerves the further away from the castle they got. At one point she got so jumpy that she'd started to cling to George's arm. He made a comment but seemed not to mind so much.  
Then, they came to the end. _No going back. Just do it._  
George lifted a wooden panel above him and peered out of the gap. Daisy could hear soft music playing amid the sounds of people.  
"Right," George said, "You're going to have to go first. Don't think you'll be able to get up on your own. Just run up the stairs and slip out." The colour drained from Daisy's face and she felt like she might just faint.  
George must've noticed because his face all but fell and he held onto both her shoulders, "Hey, hey you'll be okay. Just make a run for it."  
"Wh... what if I'm caught?" She whimpered, realizing that she was probably going to cry.  
"Just dazzle them with your smile." He grinned, "Or...burst into tears and say you got lost...?" He offered upon noticing that humour wouldn't help the situation.  
"Okay...right...okay..." She took deep breaths, "Okay..."  
"You've got this. You're a Hufflepuff; unafraid of toil, right? Right."  
"Yeah, I got this. Not afraid of toil. Let's get this over with."  
"Glad to be of service," George said as he put his hands on her hips. She pushed the trapdoor open and George lifted her off the ground. She crawled out of the trapdoor, and scurried up the wooden stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She came to a slight pause at the door, but slid out very quietly and was met with a mass of young people crowded into a colourful sweet shop.  
She'd done it.  
"Oh well, fancy seeing you here Dais'." George had appeared beside her.  
"Weird..." She wasn't sure if she was joining in with his joke, or talking about all of the bizarre sweets she was seeing.

Overwhelmed seemed to lack the kind of flurry of thoughts and feelings Daisy was being assaulted with at Hogsmeade that day. Firstly, she wasn't supposed to be there. She kept her hood up at all times and tried to stay at least three steps behind George to make it look as though she wasn't with him. George kept forgetting this and would hang back to tell her about all the different shops, or to reassure her that everything was fine. Secondly, everything was absolutely beautiful. The buildings, the displays in the widows, the signs, even the roads and paths were lovely. Daisy wanted so badly to gaze at everything but felt she couldn't because of the first reason. Thirdly, everything seemed to ooze magic. It was, after all, a magical town. The only magical settlement in Britain (she wondered if there was one in Ireland now). People were doing magic idly, almost as though it were second nature to them to whip out their wands and summon this or that. And finally, George kept on tempting her to venture into shops she did not need to venture into. "Come on," He'd say, "No one even knows you're here! Daisy Morgan? Breaking rules? They'd bloody faint at the thought! You'll be fine!" But she remained stubborn. She was here for one reason and one reason only.

"Waste of a good opportunity if you ask me…" George mumbled as they made their way slowly towards the edge of the town and into the forest nearby.  
"It's not worth it. Don't make me repeat why."  
George was quiet for a moment, "What makes you think you'd be a failure if by some bizzare stroke of bad luck you were kicked out of school?"  
"Because, George," She tried to keep a lid on a temper she never knew she had until now, "In Ireland's muggle schools you go from five to twelve learning stuff in primary school. Then from thirteen to eighteen you go to secondary and complete two state exams. You don't finish primary school you're pretty much doomed to life of unemployment and poverty."  
"That hardly seems fair to me. What about people who can't go to school?"  
Daisy considered his question for a moment. "I…dunno actually." She looked at him, "My mum told me I'd end up like that."  
"Could be scare tactics, keep you out of trouble." He went on ahead of her as they came to a steep hill and held out a hand for her to hold, "Been raining, could be slippy," He said.  
She took his hand and slowly shuffled down with him, "Could be…" She wondered…there were plenty of people who wouldn't have been able to finish school. Would the Irish government – esteemed for their educational system – really allow for such a thing?  
"You're a clever girl Daisy, you'd figure it out. Besides, no teacher in their right mind would let a bright young witch like you get expelled. They'd be daft to let it happen." George put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Shrieking shack ahoy." He gestured to an old, dilapidated building in the distance. It definitely _looked_ haunted. Whether or not it actually was they'd find out soon enough.

The building creaked and groaned, the windows were boarded up and the door seemed to be sealed shut both inside and out. While Daisy was on her hands and knees looking for ingredients in what seemed to be an old herbal garden around the back, George kept watch, jumping every now and then. Daisy thought to comment on it, but didn't. Being a coward herself she was in no position to judge.  
"George, come here," She called.  
"Nah, I'm good here!"  
She stood up, "George. _Now._ "  
Reluctantly the tall redhead scuffled over, "What is it? Are you done yet? This place is–"  
"Fred?"  
 _No. No. Nononononononono._  
"'fraid not Cedric, just lil' 'ol me." George spun around, making sure to keep Daisy behind him and (hopefully) out of view.  
"My apologies," He smiled, "Do you know where Oliver is? The match between Gryffindors and Slytherins has been changed to one with Hufflepuff. I thought he ought to know, we've only just…who's that?"  
"Girlfriend. She's shy. You sort of interrupted."  
Daisy was just about ready to slap him across the face.  
"Oh!" He gasped, "Oh, so sorry. I'll…um…leave you to it."  
Daisy heard the sound of Cedric walking away and waited a solid five minutes before she started to hit George everywhere she could reach as he roared laughing. "You absolute fecker! You arse bandit! You geebag! You maggot! You feckin' gobshite!" She hissed, "Feck you! I'm done, I'm so done! We're leaving!"  
George was laughing too hard to respond but he followed her anyway. He laughed all the way back to the small village.  
"Pfft…geebag…what does that even mean?"  
"It's an insult what more do you need to–"  
"Ah, mister Weasley there you…" Professor McGonagall. "Miss Morgan?"  
"Match against Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin right professor?" George cut across her.  
Daisy was frozen to the spot, staring at her feet and willing herself not to burst into tears and beg for mercy.  
"Yes. I thought I'd have found you with your brother but it seems not." McGonagall had a very strange note in her tone of voice. A pleasant one, but strange for Daisy to hear no less. "Well, I'll let you two carry on. Back at the school by five." The Professor bustled away and Daisy was left standing there in total shock.  
George put an arm around her waist and started to lead her away, "What did I tell you? No one in their right mind would think you'd break the rules."

Daisy didn't say a word until they were back inside the dark passage.  
"She'll cop it sooner or later…" Her voice trembled, "She'll find out. McGonagall'll find out. I'll be expelled for sure. Getting past the Dementors and Filtch…"  
"As inconceivable as you breaking rules Daisy." George walked on ahead, "You need an arm to cling to or…"  
Daisy couldn't hear what he said next. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak. She'd almost gotten caught. And it was only a matter of time before McGonagall figured it out. She would be expelled from Hogwarts and sent home. Her wand would be taken and snapped. She would never, ever be able to do magic again. She would never be part of that world again. She would lose all her friends in Hogwarts, like she did when she moved from Holy Cross primary to Hogwarts to begin with. She'd have no one. Nothing.

And all because she'd been stupid enough to trust George Weasley.


	4. I Don't Care

**A/N:** Guess who beta-ed again? CrazyRopeDragon. Truly a shining light in the darkness that are my grammar and spelling mistakes. :D Shorter chapter this time around because of reasons unknown. Prepare for potential George Feels (you're welcome ;D).

* * *

Chapter Four - I Solemnly Swear that I Don't Care.

Sirius Black had managed to break into Hogwarts and attack the portrait of the Fat lady. The students could speak of nothing else. For once, George was genuinely afraid of this Sirius Black character. He'd been worried, yes. But frightened? Not until now. Everyone was whispering their conspiracy theories all the way down to the Great Hall. Maybe he'd paid off the dementors, or flew in on a super fast broom, or had taken a polyjuice potion and had been in here the whole time.

All the students had been made to sleep in the Great Hall, while the teachers searched the school and the prefects took turns to patrol the hall itself. The only exception to this were students like Daisy, who were in the hospital wing.

George lay next to his brother, unable to sleep like many other students. And while he was fretting over how in Merlin's frilly knickers Sirius Black had managed to get into Hogwarts, he was also itching to tell Fred all that had happened in Hogsmeade. But dreaded it at the same time. Would he be annoyed that he'd revealed the secret passage to Daisy? Possibly. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the way Daisy herself had behaved after. She fainted…or did something a lot like fainting. It was scary. She wouldn't speak or respond to George. It was like she _couldn't_. She fell to her knees and her eyes glazed over, her whole body was stiff and she kept mumbling incoherently. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem as fussed as she ought to be, and said it happened to her often enough.

"Oi, eyes shut Weasley." Aquila nudged George's foot as she passed him.

"…yeah, yeah…" He mumbled, rolling over onto his back and closing his eyes.

Sirius Black. He'd managed to get into Hogwarts. But how? How did he… George couldn't help but open his eyes again as realization dawned on him. _The passage._ Maybe McGonagall hadn't been the only person who'd seen them in Hogsmeade. Maybe…somehow, Sirius Black had been there too. Maybe he'd followed them in. Had George really led a murderer into Hogwarts?

Between the guilt he felt for having led Daisy astray, the spiralling conspiracies about Sirius Black whirling around his head, and the uncomfortable floor of the Great Hall, George barely got a wink of sleep. Oliver had them all up at the crack of dawn as usual to practise Quidditch. He thought maybe he'd be able to beat the frustration away. Alas, he was all over the place, missing Bludgers and occasionally getting hit by them. He was exhausted and one second behind the Bludgers, which was pretty much an eon in Quidditch time. Thankfully he wasn't the only one off his game that day so it didn't come off as strange. He, Angelina, and Katie ended up in the hospital wing.

"Daisy!" He smiled as he spotted the small Hufflepuff finishing off a braid not too dissimilar to the ones Aquila was wearing today. She didn't look at him, instead she picked up her large brown owl and swept right past him as she left the hospital wing. She looked pale and sickly. He felt a sharp pain and swore it was his broken rib.

"Wonder what's wrong with her…" Angelina said,

"Bad news from home, maybe?" Katie suggested.

Neither, George thought. Her mum had probably sent her something nice from home was all, but she was in too bad of a mood to appreciate it. She'd probably come to the same conclusion he had. Naturally, she'd taken it far worse.

Just as he'd resigned himself to the idea that Daisy would never speak to him again, she appeared some ten minutes later, without her owl Alfred.

"What happened to you?" She asked, sitting down on the bed near him.

"Bludger, what else," He grunted, "How're you doing then?"

Daisy took a shaky breath, "Honestly…well…it's not the," She mouthed the word _Hogsmeade_ , "Thing if that's what you're worried about."

He frowned, "Really? What is it then? Did Cedric turn out to be a Slytherin in disguise?"

Daisy grimaced at him, "No, just…" She swallowed and said nothing.

"It's Black isn't it?" The colour drained from her face, "Yeah…me too…" He said quietly.

"What? What about him?" She snapped, suddenly looking terrified.

"Well…," George whispered, "He got in because of us, didn't he?"

"What…what are you talking about?"

George looked around (slightly annoyed with Daisy's usual naivety), "The passage to Hogsmeade…remember?"

Daisy genuinely looked as though she didn't for a moment, her eyes searching the floor for answers it didn't appear to have, if the expression on her face was anything to go by. Then she looked at him again, "Look, I can't…deal with this right now. I can't. I need to…go somewhere. Haven't got my books or anything…sorry George, I'll talk to you later." She moved to get off the bed but George grabbed her wrist.

"Daisy, we need to talk about this now. We need to tell someone, just in case!"

"No!" Her voice trembled, "Don't you dare, don't you feckin' dare, George Weasley." She finished in a whisper.

"Daisy, this is Sirius Black. He's mad, a murderer! He could–" She suddenly wrenched her wrist away and took off out of the hospital wing as he called after her.

"What did you do?" Katie snapped from her bed, looking beyond affronted.

"I…I dunno…" He pretended to look confused. It must have been convincing because Katie said no more of it.

Daisy could hide from this as long as she liked. Merlin, George could join her if he'd wanted. But he didn't. This felt wrong to him. Even if Sirius Black didn't get in that way, who's to say he wouldn't figure it out another day? No, he needed to say something to someone. Soon.

* * *

George would never forget that sight as long as he lived. Harry Potter falling from his broom with hundreds of Dementors below him. In that moment his blood ran ice cold, he had an urge to fly over and catch him but he was frozen to where he was. All he could do was watch as Harry went down into a swarm of Dementors below him. If ever he were to face a boggart, he thought maybe this would be what he'd see from this day on.

But Dumbledore stood up, and all was put right somehow. George remained hovering there, his bat having long since fallen from his grip. He only moved when Fred slapped him on the back, bringing him to his senses, "He's fine!" He yelled over the howling wind, "He'll be fine Georgie! Come on!"

The entire team came to land as near to Harry as they could with the massive crowd around him. McGonagall reassured them that he would indeed be fine. George couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief and put his face in one hand. _He was okay. Harry was okay._ He wasn't crying though. No, it was just the heavy rain; or that was what he and Fred would tell each other later.

As if Harry falling from hundreds of feet in the air wasn't enough, Aquila finally succumbed to whatever it was the Dementors did to her with her fairy blood and collapsed. Oliver carried her up to the castle while the rest of the team trudged behind, sopping wet, cold and beyond miserable.

"Harry almost falls into a swarm of Dementors, Aquila passes out, we've lost the match. All in all, I'd say it was a brilliant day, wouldn't you George?" Fred tried to sound cheery.

"Oh yeah, if only Sirius Black had made an appearance. That really would have made my day!" At least then he could convince himself he hadn't gotten in through the One-Eyed Witch passage, but that wasn't a thought he shared with the rest of his friends.

Despite managing to cheer the rest of the team up both twins seemed to remain slightly less energetic and mischievous over the coming weeks. Everyone seemed to be in a more depressed state of mind. Did the ministry up the number of Dementors? Or was it just all the misfortune that had seemed to befall the school since they'd arrived? Or maybe it was just George who was in a bad mood. He really didn't know.

The only thing that could have made it all worse ended up happening as well.

There he was, minding his own business with Fred, plotting revenge against a Ravenclaw that had wronged them when he saw them; Cedric with Daisy, sitting on a stone bench, talking very quietly. They were sitting way too close. Just as he was about to jeer them (with something brilliant of course) when the unthinkable happened.

"Oh don't you fuckin'…" George breathed as Cedric gently put a hand around the back of Daisy's neck and kissed her. She froze for a second, and George found himself wishing with everything he had that she'd shove him off that bench. He'd pressured her, surely he had. She looked so stiff, so uncomfortable. But she didn't push him off the bench. Instead, she relaxed, and seemed to be kissing him back.

"Well, who'd've thought." Fred commented.

"Yeah…fancy that…" George's voice was strained as he tried, desperately, to keep the lump in his throat from choking him. He swallowed once, and took a breath before looking away, "Now, where were we?"

George lay awake that night staring at his canopy, replaying the scenes in his head over and over; the moment Daisy collapsed, when he was told Sirius Black had gotten into Hogwarts, Harry falling from his broom and Cedric kissing Daisy. He just couldn't shake how utterly miserable he felt. Miserable wasn't even the word for it. For the first time in years he felt like he might just shed a few tears he was so…so very…hopeless.

When everyone else was down in the dumps, he and Fred acted as the comic relief. It was what they did best. While Fred looked to George when he was blue, George tended to…

 _Oh Merlin,_ he looked to Daisy.

Did Cedric even talk to her? No, no not really. But he'd make her laugh. Somehow. Not that she was _hard_ to get a laugh out of. Why? Why did he always do that? Why did he care whether or not Cedric could do that? What if he didn't know how to cheer her up? Or calm her down when she got all scared and jumpy? What if he didn't care? Or told her to just 'get over herself' or something? What if he only liked her because she was pretty? _That_ made him angry. That was what bothered him so much. He could have any pretty girl in the school, so why Daisy?

"…why do I even care…" He mumbled into his pillow, trying desperately to quiet his mind. He knew exactly why he cared. But he'd snog Cedric Diggory before he'd ever admit it, to even himself.


	5. I Could Never Hate You

**A/N:** That CrazyRopeDragon though, always benevolent in her beta-ing of my fic. Thanks to all for sticking with me so far. Back to college now so chapters will be even more sparse. Much love and luck to all!

* * *

Chapter Five - I Solemnly Swear that I Could Never Hate You

The letter from Daisy's mother had come as a shock. This wasn't the woman who'd raised her from a year old, who'd fed her, clothed her, loved and cared for her. This wasn't Margaret Morgan. No. This was Gloria Crawley. The woman who'd birthed her, and refused to give her any information on her own father. That is, until now. It must have been a month ago now, and yet she'd take out the letter every now and then and read it. Just to be sure it was real. It begged more questions than it answered. And she wished with all her heart that she'd never read it in the first place.

"Daisy?"

She jumped, "Cedric!" She folded the letter in her hand, "Hi!"

"You keep reading that thing, is everything okay?"

"Fine! Fine, everything's fine. How are you?"

He frowned, "Fine…worried about you though. You've been quiet lately."

"Ach, sure, am'n't I always the quiet one?"

He sat down next to her, "Daisy, you had a fight with George. Something's definitely not okay here."

"What? I didn't have a fight with George. Why would I fight with him?" She was aghast, and then she remembered, "Oh…right…that could've…right…"

He hadn't spoken to her since then. Not alone at least. They were always in the company of the other Gryffindors. Maybe she'd upset him. Granted, he'd upset her, but he didn't know. _He could never know. No one can know._

"Daisy?" Cedric's voice brought her back down to earth.

"Yeah, I…annoyed him, probably." She shrugged.

"Talk to him then. This is clearly upsetting you." He placed a hand on hers, and she had to remember not to flinch or pull away.

He was lovely. A picture of every school girl's fantasy. The chiselled features, the slightly tanned skin, the dark hair and eyes. He was well built and tall, almost as tall as Aquila was. He made her feel giddy, and knowing they were together made her giddier. She almost forgot about the letter. Almost.

"You…okay?"

"Admiring your beautiful face _darling_ , don't worry about it." She patted his cheek twice and stood up to leave the common room with a slight swing in her hips. She probably ought to have kissed him. Then again, it was kind of fun to just tease him. Probably why George and Fred did it so often.

Chat in the Great Hall consisted of Sirius Black, the upcoming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, and maybe classes. She supposed everyone was still in shock. But it made the letter kept always in her shirt pocket weigh so much heavier. It felt more like a block of lead than a piece of paper.

"I know I've asked before…but you seem to be poring over that letter an awful lot," He took her hand as they left the Great Hall together. "It's bothering you, whatever's in it."

Daisy took a breath through her nose and made sure not to slouch, "Not at all. How's Quidditch practice going?"

"It's…going well," Cedric stopped walking and pulled Daisy to one side, "But I won't let that letter drop Daisy. It's been eating away at you for weeks now. Look at you," He put a reassuring hand on her arm, "You didn't eat a thing at breakfast."

She took another breath. She was dying to tell him, absolutely dying. She wanted to tell someone. _Anyone_. But not him. Not Cedric. He'd understand what it meant better than she. And lord only knew how he'd react…

"Daisy…"

"I can't tell you. I can't. I won't."

"Why not?" He looked slightly hurt.

"Because you'd despise me. The whole school would. The entire wizarding world would." She somehow managed to keep her voice even, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the library. Hermione will be wondering where I am."

"Daisy please," He kept a gentle hold on her arm, "You'll feel better if you let even one person know."

"It's my cross to bear, Cedric, and I'll bear it."

"You don't have to do it alone."

She really didn't want to have to wrench her arm away, but he just wouldn't let go. He was so desperate to help, "You don't get to make that decision for me. Either walk me to the library or let me go."

Cedric sighed, seeming defeated, "Stubbornness ought to be counted among Hufflepuff traits, if we're anything to go by. I'll let this go; for now." He slipped his hand in her's again.

"I'm not telling you."

"We'll see."

Daisy shot him a playful sneer.

She wouldn't tell him. No one could know. Absolutely no one.

Cedric wasn't the only one who'd noticed Daisy's lack of lustre as of late. Hermione asked if she was well too, and instead theorised that she was down about not speaking to George. "He's not _angry_ with you I think…not really. He's sulking about something, unlikely to be you; O. maybe?"

Regardless of Hermione's theory, Daisy didn't see the supposedly sulky George all day. He and Fred had seemed to have decided to ditch the only class they had together that afternoon – herbology – as they were nowhere to be seen. Professor Sprout seemed relived. Both of them were notoriously bad at herbology. Couldn't tell one plant from another. She supposed it was a good thing they weren't around, since today they were tackling a vicious, poisonous plant. She couldn't deny she longed for a joke or two, the sheer number of opportunities were almost torture.

By the end of the week there was still no getting George on his own. She was absolutely certain he wasn't just annoyed with her, but genuinely angry. She caught him scowling at the Hufflepuff table and scoffing sometimes when she walked past. Was this it? Was this the end of her friendship with George? Over something she couldn't even remember?

* * *

Cedric seemed utterly gutted that Hufflepuff had lost the match to Ravenclaw. Daisy had to pretend she wasn't glad it had just ended. It had been pouring rain again, and even with Lee's witty commentary it was still unbearable.

"You'll have a shot next year," She rubbed his back in soothing circles as they sat on his bed.

Cedric sighed, "True…"

"They had the advantage of camouflage though didn't they? I could barely see the navy blue, but the bright yellow? See it from a mile off."

"I suppose… But it was the Snitch that decided it in the end. And I was no match for Chang, she was like a bullet."

"She has a faster broom is all, that's hardly your fault."

"Actually mine's…faster…" He trailed off, seeming to regret having told her.

"Oh." Daisy blinked, "Well, um, O. are on your mind right? Not all of us can have big Quidditch heads on us like Oliver, right?"

Cedric smiled at her, "You don't need to make excuses for me Daisy. I messed up. As a seeker, as a captain. I'll just have to try harder next time, try different tactics."

She hadn't been making excuses for him. She was trying to cheer him up. She just didn't know how. Should she kiss him? It would make sense, wouldn't it?

"Have you spoken to George yet?" She should have kissed him. "I'll take the look on your face as a no," He chuckled.

"He's angry with me, I know he is."

"You won't know for sure until you ask," He shifted slightly to better face her, "I doubt he's angry with you Daisy."

 _You don't know that._ And neither did she. He'd proved his point.

"And I doubt the team is angry with you, Cedric." She put a hand on his, "Go on down, they'll need their spirits lifted."

For a moment Cedric grinned and looked sheepish as he leaned nearer to her until their foreheads almost touched, "Maybe I need mine lifted first, if you don't mind."

"Oh go on, you wagon…"

He kissed her as gently and as timidly as he always did. He kept his hands to himself until Daisy placed her hands on his chest. He placed his on her waist. It was still awkward. There was really no other way to describe it. But to be fair, neither one knew what they were even doing. As quickly as it had begun they pulled away, Cedric bid Daisy goodnight as he went back down to join his teammates. She was too tired to join them. Not physically, but she just couldn't bear the thought of trying to be sociable with people she didn't know all that well. She lay awake for hours trying to figure out how to get George on his own, to try and talk to him. The answer came to her as a sleek black cat sauntered into the room.

"Kitty."

The next morning during breakfast as Daisy listened to Cedric's teammates reassure him time and time again that they were as disappointed as he was, but not _in_ him. He'd done all he could. No one could have predicted that Ravenclaw's new seeker would be so damn fast. "I doubt even Potter could beat her…"

"He'd need a broom for that…" Daisy mumbled, tittering softly at her own remark, and quickly scolding herself for doing so.

"Oh dear, here comes trouble…" Cedric chuckled.

Daisy looked around expecting to see a tall red head, but instead found a very short, slim brunette wearing the Slytherin silver and green. "Oh she doesn't look for trouble, trouble…tends to find her…"

"You _know_ her?" He looked honestly surprised.

"What? I can't be friends with a muggle-born? That's prejudice you know." The Slytherin girl overheard him.

"Kitty…" Daisy was sweating already.

"Kitty? Oh, it's nice to finally meet you." Cedric flashed a dazzling smile at her.

"Caitríona; Kitty for short." She corrected him quickly, her attention still on Daisy and the mission that was to take place, "We goin' Weasley hunting or not Daisy? I swear if I have to hear Malfoy gushing over Aquila anymore I'm gonna be sick…"

"Because you _never_ do that." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You know, for a Hufflepuff, you can be really mean sometimes." Kitty held a hand to her chest and sniffled dramatically, "My love for Aquila Virgo Valentine is _real._ "

"So is her love for Oliver I've heard." Cedric joined in.

"Well, I mean, I can handle losing to him. Have you seen him? Still…my feminine wiles and our Irish kinship will win her over yet…" Kitty gazed wistfully at the Gryffindor table, "Aw shit, he's on the move. Gotta go, girl, Come on!"

"Ah! My toast!" Daisy yelped as Kitty physically dragged her away from the Hufflepuff table by the hood of her robes. As she was dragged away Daisy could hear the conversation descend into the topic of Sirius Black's recent break-in once again. Her stomach began to sink and she moved to scurry and keep up with Kitty.

The pair of them must have sprinted up seven flights of stairs to catch the twins. Kitty refused to shout at them unless she absolutely had to. She didn't like being seen around the Weasleys, "Or…you know, anyone like them." As she'd say. Daisy didn't dare ask exactly what she meant by that.

"Well, well, if it isn't the esteemed miss O'Malley. To what do we owe the honor?" Fred bowed deeply, George joined him.

"Daisy wants to talk to George, alone." Kitty said promptly.

Fred frowned, "What for?" He looked at George as though he had the answer.

"Confess her undying love for me I'm sure. Me, her and Cedric will live together as a happy little triad!" George clapped his hands together and grinned broadly.

"Oh you wish, Weasley." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Well then. I can see when I'm not wanted." Fred sniffled, and as he walked down the corridor he let out a very loud and dramatic wail before breaking into a run.

"Ugh…does he always have to turn everything into a bad Shakes-speare comedy." Kitty turned to leave but Daisy grabbed her and proceeded to speak in Irish;

"What? Where are you going?!"

"To get my breakfast? Aren't you guys alone now?"

"No, Kitty, please, I can't–!"

"My parents would kill me if they knew I was talking to a Weasley! You'll be fine my dear."

And just like that Kitty was gone. Daisy and George were left alone on the fourth floor corridor by a window that overlooked the Quidditch Stadium and part of the lake.

"How's Cedric?" George asked, a sing-song tone in his voice.

"Upset about the match. He'll be fine, I'm sure." She nodded.

"And you? Losing a bit of sleep, I see."

"Oh, George no, don't be ridiculous we're not!" She groaned and shoved him, the _thought_ of having to have sex with Cedric so soon made her stomach churn in all kinds of awful ways. "Not all of us shag our girlfriends after a few weeks."

"Hey, it was one girl, _one_ time. Wasn't even a proper shag. Just hand stuff." He shrugged, clearly waiting for her to squirm again.

"Hand job? I hope you returned the gesture. The clitoris isn't all that hard to find you know."

George pursed his lips, "Th-the what now?"

She laughed and was about to finally ask if they were okay when a flurry of movement caught her eye.

"Ah! Miss Morgan, there you are. Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you at once. And, well, perhaps you'd like to bring Mister Weasley with you." It was professor Sprout.

All the colour drained from both Daisy and George's faces. They'd been caught. George opened his mouth to say something but Daisy spoke first.

"Why does he want to see me professor?" She kept her voice steady.

"It's not for me to say I'm afraid. Shall we?"

Trying her best to imitate Aquila she held her head up high and kept her posture straight. She hoped she looked fine. Or at least nothing at all like George, who was white as a sheet and seemed to be looking for possible escape routes.

They came to a corridor on the third floor and stopped before a stone gargoyle. Sprout said the words, "Chocolate Frog" and it leapt aside at once to reveal that a staircase had begun to appear from the ground, spiralling slowly upwards. Both Daisy and George got on it. As the stone staircase slowly began to magically ascend of its own accord and they went from professor Sprout's view, George began to speak to her in hushed, hurried tones, "Don't say anything, I'll take the blame for it."

"Don't be so stupid George, we don't even know if I've been called for that!"

"Why else would the headmaster want to see you, you're not Harry Potter or anything!"

 _The letter. Did he know? Did Dumbledore somehow know?_

"If Hogsmeade comes up, I'll let you talk. Until then, say nothing." She snapped.

The office was unlike any other Daisy had been inside (and she'd only been in three). It was much larger, far more beautiful and much nosier too. A number of strange silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses snoozing in their frames. At the end of the room was a large claw-footed desk and behind it stood Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Morgan, Mister Weasley." He smiled at them, "Why don't you have a seat." Professor Dumbledore was far grander up close and in person. A kind of warmth flowed from him, like he was your own grandfather or a kind uncle you only ever saw around Christmas.

Both sat quietly. George picked at his nails, looking as though he'd explode with the effort of not speaking.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you miss Morgan." Dumbledore sat down in his large arm chair, looking very grim indeed. "We received a letter this morning from–"

"It wasn't her fault professor!" George blurted, "It was me, I led her out of the castle!"

"George!" Daisy forgot herself and hit him as hard as she could.

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, then it seemed to dawn on him, "Ah, yes. You snuck out to Hogsmeade a while ago. Well, never mind that. It, uh, happens more often than you think." He smiled kindly.

"Y-you're…not expelling me?" Daisy held her breath.

"Of course not, but don't count your blessings just yet my dear. For the news I do have for you is perhaps grimmer than an expulsion from Hogwarts."

George looked desperately confused, "Sir?"

"I'm afraid your mother, Gloria, has passed away, miss Morgan."

Daisy let the breath go, "Oh…" _Your da is…_ "Oh no…no, nonono…how did he….?" She looked to Dumbledore.

"How did…who?"

"Daisy…" George put a hand on her arm, "I'm so sorry."

"What? No, it's not my mum-mum, it's the other one. My birth-mum."

"Oh. Right. Well. Um." George went back to being confused again.

"Ah, I believe you were raised by another, correct?" Dumbledore smiled understandingly and didn't wait for an answer, "A common mistake. I should've let the letter go straight to you. My apologies."

"No, it's fine. Easy mistake to make but…"

If ever there was a person to tell, it was Dumbledore. He would know what to do. He was trustworthy. He didn't kick her out for going to Hogsmeade, surely he wouldn't kick her out for this. And if _he_ really had killed her then all the more reason to say so.

"Miss Morgan," Dumbledore looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling with a strange sort of knowing, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Y-yes sir. Only…" She looked at George, "Could…could you wait outside, please?"

George looked slightly put out, but got up to leave all the same. "I'll be just outside if you need me." He smiled at her. She smiled back, and for a moment was very jarred by the fact that he hadn't pulled the same melodramatic sort of exit his brother had earlier.

Daisy took a very deep breath and looked straight at Dumbledore. "A few weeks ago I received a letter from Gloria, my mam I mean. You see she always refused to tell me who my father was. I never cared much about it. I was raised by a single mother. I never really knew to pine after a father figure. She sent me a letter finally telling me who it was," She had to take another breath, "And I wish with all my heart she hadn't sent it at all. Maybe…maybe she'd still be alive if she hadn't…"

"And who is your father?" Dumbledore prompted her.

"Sirius Black, sir."

It was at this point he leaned forwards and truly began to scrutinize her, "My dear girl, are you quite sure?"

"Everyone's always said I look like a Black. Mister Olivander said it, other students ask all the time." She was starting to lose composure. Pretending to be Aquila wasn't working. She was too frightened now. "Sir, I-I think he killed her. He killed her, and he came to Hogwarts to get me. He must've followed me and George that time we went to Hogsmeade I'm sure of it!"

"Now, now, we don't know that for certain. Black could have slipped in any number of ways. And you could just as easily be related to a different member of the Black family. Their family is quite extensive." Dumbledore rose from his seat to stand by Daisy who'd begun to tremble with the effort of keeping back her tears, "Do you still have that letter?"

"Yeah…" She pulled it from her shirt pocket and handed it to Dumbledore.

Only then did she notice that there was a large, beautiful red and golden bird sitting on a perch by his seat. A phoenix. "Ah, Fawks, I was wondering when you'd get back." Dumbledore said amicably.

"How…on earth do you…?" She swallowed her question before finishing it. He was Albus Dumbledore. Of _course_ he had a phoenix.

He answered anyway, "I happened upon him years ago. We've been friends ever since, he and I. A source of comfort in times of great distress. And speaking of friends, I think perhaps we ought to keep this between us for now. Until we know for certain whether you are related to Sirius Black."

"Of course. I wouldn't tell. Sure, I'd be shunned for life." She tried to laugh, but it came out as a sort of whimper.

"The Weasleys are not known for their lack of compassion Miss Morgan. They aren't all in Gryffindor house by accident. Should this terrible thing be true, perhaps you ought to confide in Mister Weasley at least."

Daisy nodded slowly, "Maybe…"

"I will let you know by letter my findings. I'm afraid I may be far too busy in future to meet you in person, though it was a pleasure." He smiled warmly at her.

"Th-the pleasure was all mine sir." She stood up, "D'you want George to come back in or…?"

"No, thank you. You'd best be on your way."

George didn't say a word to her.

"You eavesdropped didn't you."

"Tried to. Dumbledore's got some sort of charm on the door though."

Daisy hit him, "You fuck!"

"Ouch! Daisy!"

"Not funny George. Not funny." She swept ahead of him, but then stopped, "Why've you been avoiding me all this time?"

"What? Me? Avoid you? Never!"

"Don't bullshit me George, not now. Please."

George looked at his feet, "'spose you're with Diggory a lot these days aren't you?"

"And?"

"'suppose I don't like him much."

Daisy was baffled. George hadn't been avoiding her, he was just avoiding Cedric. But how on earth did someone _not_ like Cedric was the real question. Maybe it was a sort of Quidditch rivalry.

"Oh…well…" She trailed off.

"You know everyone would have a field day if they saw you alone with me all the time now. Daisy's cheatin' on Cedric with a Weasley!"

"Don't be so stupid. Everyone knows we're friends."

"Do they?" He raised his eyebrows, "That's not what the little golden Snitches tell me."

"Well…I don't want to stop being friends just because I'm dating Cedric. He's really nice you know."

"Don't like him." George repeated stubbornly.

"So that's it then. You won't hang out with me while I'm dating Cedric? Do I really mean so little to you that you'd be so very petty?"

George looked affronted, "Because I'd risk my bloody wand for anyone, wouldn't I?"

"I _told_ you to shut up!"

"How could I, Daisy? How could I just sit there thinking you'd have your wand snapped, knowing how devastated you'd be?"

"You seemed fine with letting me think you hated me for the past month or so."

"Well it's not my fault what you think is it?" He hadn't raised his voice, not exactly, but it was loud enough for Daisy to retreat back into herself. They walked in tense silence until George started up the staircase towards Gryffindor tower.

"You don't have to talk to him or anything. I just can't stand this…stupid, feckin', whatever it is…" She wasn't sure why it was so difficult to speak.

"You know when you hate someone so much that you can't even stand to be around them?"

"No. Actually, I don't." Daisy looked at him. He suddenly seemed to tower over her.

"Of course you don't…" He scoffed, "You haven't a malicious bone in your body…"

"Don't be stupid, everyone's got flaws."

"Well. You're naïve, awkward, impulsive, can't have a linear conversation, you're sometimes annoying and occasionally stubborn." He leaned against the bannister of the stone staircase, "But you're not malicious. That's what you've got O'Malley for."

"She's not—!" She stopped herself before she went off topic (since George had literally just pointed out how she did that all the time), "I want us to stay friends. You don't have to talk to Cedric, or be friendly, or even nice if you don't want to."

"I'm not gonna be _mean_ to him." George rolled his eyes, "Just don't do that gross lovey-dovey stuff in front of me. I see enough of that with Lee and Charlie."

"Right, good." Daisy nodded. "I'll…see you later then."

"See you. Oh, and Daisy," He called back to her, "I could never hate you." He stood awkwardly for a moment before bowing his head and muttering, "Just…so you know…" As he shuffled up the stairs.

Daisy smiled broadly, "I could never hate you either, _unfortunately._ " She called back, "You're always getting me in trouble!"

George raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he continued up the stairs and out of Daisy's sight.


End file.
